


How Much Deeper Would the Ocean Be Without Sponges?

by astraplain



Category: Gorgeous Carat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is just the water and Florian's refusal to concede. Takes place towards the end of the Morocco arc in the Gorgeous Carat manga, volume 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Deeper Would the Ocean Be Without Sponges?

He breaks the surface gasping for air.

Three deep, measured breaths, a long inhalation and Florian's diving again.

It takes longer this time and dark spots flicker at the edge of his vision. He grasps Ray's body, pulling the unconscious man close and pressing their mouths together. He reverses their positions, kicking upwards as he forces air from his body into Ray's.

The spots now dance before Florian's eyes even when he closes them. Ray's body brushes against him, moved by the water and Florian's motion, not by returning consciousness. Florian pushes the last of his own air into Ray and kicks harder, only pulling his own head back when he loses all sense of direction.

His heart is beating hard enough to break free from his chest but Florian keeps kicking, only releasing one hand from Ray's clothing as his vision goes dark. It does not return to normal until he breaks the water's surface again.

He gasps, desperate, and his heart still pounds painfully. He gasps again and goes under, water and tears blurring his vision as he pushes Ray up.

Together or not at all he vows and he rises again, panting and lightheaded. Hair hangs across his eyes but he won't loosen his grip on Ray to push it aside. He has a vague impression of dark shapes in the distance to his left and he sets off in that direction, Ray's body cradled against his side.

It's tortuously slow, swimming one handed while the other hand holds Ray and keeps his head above the water. It requires all of Florian's concentration, leaving no time or effort for thoughts of Ray's injury or Azura's betrayal.

There is just the water and Florian's refusal to concede. His family, his pride, his honor - all gone. Only Ray remains, and Florian will give his last breath to save him.

Drawing on the last of his strength, Florian pushes forward, towards the dark shapes that have resolved themselves into a distant shoreline.

The spots still dance across his vision and his lungs grasp painfully for every breath, but he persists. He no longer notices the pain in his legs or the coldness of the water.

Rocks scrape his hands and legs but he pushes forward, unaware that he's reached his goal until he tastes sand. Without stopping he lurches to his knees and crawls forward still clutching Ray's body.

Without the water, the weight is too much and Florian falls, twisting awkwardly to shield Ray from the rocky shore. The impact drives all the air from Florian's body and the black spots do a lively dance across his vision.

Florian manages to turn both of their bodies, easing Ray onto his side, shoving a few small rocks aside to make him comfortable. He leans in, letting Ray's breath ghost against his cheek before he checks Ray's wound, thankful that the bleeding has stopped.

He rises up slowly, looking out at the endless expanse of ocean, smiling as the black spots continue their dance.

He's unconscious before he falls back, one hand draped across Ray and the other pointing out toward the ocean.

::end::


End file.
